Tout ce vide entre nous
by Lady Dactique
Summary: Sept mois après. Pas de cartes. Pas de Palawan. Juste deux ames trop vastes et trop cassées.


Chapitre 1 : BONSOIR INSPECTRICE

Même dans le brouhaha sourd de la gare, Raquel appréciait le bruit de ses talons lorsqu'ils claquaient le sol d'un son martial. Ça la rassurait, la confortait dans les certitudes qu'elle avait sur elle-même depuis des années.

Je suis forte.

Je suis indépendante.

Je sais faire face.

Je sais me reconstruire.

Clac, clac, clac.

Ses talons.

Le bruit des journaux froissés et l'odeur des cafés bon marché. Le parfum âcre des cigarettes sur les quais de gars, les bruits de valise qu'on traîne et les affiches publicitaires aux couleurs fades.

-« Reste près de moi ma chérie. » ordonna l'ex-Inspectrice d'une voix un brin autoritaire en saisissant la petite main pâle de sa fille dans la sienne.

La fin mai : les premiers départs en vacances, la chaleur étouffante de

Madrid, l'impression d'être gourd, d'être lourds.

Et sa fille.

Sa fille dont la garde lui avait été exclusivement accordé un mois et demi auparavant, après des mois et des mois de batailles, de stress, de kilos en moins et de rides en plus.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre contenant la réponse du tribunal, ses mains tremblaient tant que sa mère avait dû l'ouvrir pour elle.

Mais elle l'avait. Sa fille était en sécurité. Sa fille était là. Sa fille la tirait par la main pour arriver plus vite au train qu'elle devait prendre pour rejoindre une de ses copines.

Sa fille de huit ans prenait le train toute seule. Cette pensée seule lui glaçait le sang.

Et pourtant, elle la regarda monter dans le train, l'aida à monter ses bagages, la noya sous les recommandations, puis finit par regarder l'énorme machine de fer disparaître dans un grincement de rails qui lui vrilla les tympans.

Raquel remonta les manches de sa chemise et entama le trajet vers chez elle d'un pas tranquille, sillonnant la gare qu'elle connaissait bien, slalomant entre les passants. Elle avait pris le métro pour venir : trouver une place à l'ombre était un enfer, et elle avait l'esprit trop encombré pour conduire.

Clac clac. Stop.

Les talons s'arrêtèrent brusquement à deux pas de la rame.

Et Raquel se tendis imperceptiblement, les yeux froids. Son visage perdit la tendresse de la mère et s'arma du masque de fer de l'inspectrice qu'elle était toujours au fond d'elle.

Elle sentit la présence derrière elle se stopper également.

Le monde sembla s'arrêter un instant. Les bruits, les couleurs, les gens, les odeurs ; tout cela disparut du tourbillon du présent sous la force de cet homme derrière elle, de qui elle sentait l'aura sans même avoir besoin de se retourner.

-« Bonsoir Professeur. » dit-elle simplement sans hausser la voix, en un effort de calme que les années d'expérience de maîtrise de soi lui offrait.

Deux pas. En deux pas, il fut à côté d'elle. Et elle se détesta de se sentir aussi complète pendant une seconde.

-« Bonsoir Inspectrice. » répondit-il avec un sourire. L'intelligence de la femme le laissait toujours admiratif. Continuellement surprenante. Elle l'avait repéré plus vite que ce qu'il avait estimé.

Et comme si de rien n'était, comme si ils ne s'étaient pas manqués, détestés, méprisés, désirés en silence chacun de leurs côté depuis des mois, ils montèrent côte à côte dans le métro bondés.

JUSTE UN CAFE ?

Compliqué.  
Voilà ce que c'était entre eux. Un peu plus que cela même.  
Salva s'assit sans un mot de plus. Une fois encore, peut importait le nombre de discours qu'il avait préparé, le nombre d'excuse qu'il avait répété, ou la quantité de scénario qu'il avait imaginé pour cette rencontre.  
Ce n'était plus une discussion professionnelle derrière un téléphone.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait. Professionnelle ? Dès la première discussion, avec l'inspectrice Raquel Murillo, s'était devenue personnel.

Parce qu'il lui avait reproché son intelligence et son humanité. Et alors que la relation entre Salva et Raquel s'approfondissait, celle entre l'inspectrice et le professeur se dégradait. Comme pour maintenir une forme d'équilibre. Et plus il se rapprochait de Raquel, plus l'inspectrice rendait fou le professeur. L'inverse était vrai aussi bien sûr.

C'était absurde.

Après sept mois, ils étaient côte à côte, sur les sièges inconfortables du métro, incapable de lâcher un mot.

Les mots. Voilà qui ne leurs manquaient jamais en plus. Eux qui avaient toujours quelque chose à dire.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence à l'embouchure d'un tunnel.

-« Vous débarquez à la minute même où ma fille repart. » commença elle en se tournant vers lui. Il resta de profil quelques secondes et baissa les yeux avec un demi-sourire. L'inspectrice n'était jamais loin.

-« Et donc ? » l'incita-il à continuer alors que des gens montaient et

descendaient du wagon en un capharnaüm sans nom.

-« Oh rien. Je me demande à quel point je suis surveillée depuis sept mois.

Mes comptes bien entendu. » Supputa elle en le regardant toujours.

C'était difficile, pour elle. De le regarder, de lire dans ses mimiques et ses expressions qui elle avait réellement en face d'elle. Tellement de masques ; elle ne savait plus qui chercher sous la douceur des traits et l'arrondit des lunettes.

Colère, dépit, surprise, attente, soulagement, amour, tristesse, joie. Raquel était tirée entre trop d'émotions : mais c'était une cérébrale. Alors elle ignorait les vagues de sentiments qui l'envahissaient et qui la sortaient de son quotidien léthargique.

C'était lui. Toujours.

L'ancien braqueur eu un sourire devant la réflexion de Raquel. Bien sûr qu'elle était surveillée. Un peu plus que cela.

-« Disons que je garde un œil sur vous. » dit-il simplement en se tournant finalement vers elle. Il n'entendait rien du bruit des rames, ne voyait même pas les usagers pressés. Il ne voyait qu'elle, comme il savait qu'elle ne voyait que lui. Elle haussa un sourcil devant une réponse si évasive, et il se retint de l'embrasser.

Encore trop de blessures, trop de marques, trop de combats. Ils avaient tous deux perdues beaucoup.

-« Vos comptes, votre téléphone, vos déplacements, votre fille, votre travail et vos fréquentations. C'est tout. » Admit-il finalement.

Elle haussa un sourcil un peu plus haut encore.

-« Et votre maison. » compléta-il. La femme leva les yeux au ciel et se mit debout d'un geste souple. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Un peu offusquée. Un peu flatté.

C'était leur station.

Ils sortirent en silence, intimidés l'un par l'autre.

Ils marchèrent sans un mot dans les rues désertes, vers la maison des Murillo.  
Ce fut elle qui s'arrêta sur le seuil, dos à lui, et pendant un instant, on n'entendit rien d'autre que le vent qui faisait tinter les mobiles des voisins.  
Sept mois. Sept mois à l'observer vivre sans lui avec sa fille et sa mère, sept mois à l'observer ramener de temps en temps ramener chez elle. Sept mois à la laisser digérer les trahisons et les mensonges qu'ils savaient nécessaires, mais dont il restait coupable.

Sept mois à l'aimer. Sept mois pour repenser à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient fait.

Finalement, une phrase. D'une voix douce un peu fatiguée.

-« Je vous offre un café ? » dit-elle simplement en tournant la clef dans la serrure.

JUSTE UN INSTANT

En fait, il y avait eu à peine un café.

Parce que dans cette maison où ils avaient déjà fait l'amour, où ils avaient fait des projets encore et encore, c'était trop pour Raquel d'y voir Salva.

La jeune femme lui avait servi un café à la cuisine, et la conversation n'avait pas démarrée. Tout simplement parce que tant qu'ils ne crèveraient pas l'abcès, rien ne démarrerait entre eux.

Il savait ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle le regardait. Il savait les doutes, il savait mieux que personnes les heures de solitude, l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de soi-même. Il avait la même. Mais en un sens, c'était plus injuste encore pour la jeune femme : car elle avait été inconsciente de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait piégée autant que lui même

Raquel, au bout de cinq minutes à peine, avait fait un geste de la main et lui avait lancé un « J'arrive dans un instant ». Elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, le laissant en bas.

Au bout de dix minutes, il avait commencé à déambuler dans la pièce. Au bout d'une heure, lorsqu'il avait compris que c'était plus « Qu'un instant », il s'était permit d'entrer dans sa chambre. De s'assoir sur le lit.

La lumière avait disparue doucement en même temps que le soleil, et seule les réminiscences bleutées offraient un peu de clarté.

Une heure et demie. Il s'était allongé, à la place exacte qu'il avait quitté des mois auparavant.

Le temps semblait s'étirer. Mais malgré le danger de cette confiance, Sergio restait.

Presque deux heures avant que des pas ne se manifestent finalement. Le bruit mat des talons avait disparu au profit du chuchotement des pieds nus sur le bois sec : et lorsque Raquel s'allongea à côté de lui, à contre-jour, il ne distingua pas même ses traits.

Comme elle lui paraissait fragile ainsi, en débardeur noir, les cheveux lâchés, loin de la grandeur habituelle de ses tailleurs, allongée vers lui.

Il se rendit compte de l'étendue de ce qu'il avait brisé. La confiance. La force. Il était parti avec tout.

Ce n'était pas sept mois de séparations, se rendit-il compte sans oser lever la main vers son visage. C'était sept mois de reconstruction.

Il sourit doucement. Cette situation lui était familière.

-« Votre instant était un peu long. Je peux vous demander ce que vous avez fait en deux heures ? » Demanda-il d'une voix basse comme à un animal sauvage qu'il faudrait ré-apprivoiser.

Il crut discerner l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Mais peut-être était-ce le noir.

-« Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps pour vous installer. » répondit-elle simplement d'une voix assurée.

-« Vous esquivez Raquel. Qu'avez-vous fait en deux heures là-dedans ?»

Le silence lui répondît. Mais à la seule manière dont il avait prononcé son prénom, l'inspectrice avait senti une douleur à l'estomac, comme broyée par une main gigantesque.

Elle avait oublié la douceur de ce nom, de son nom aux sonorités si dures de ces lèvres-là. Elle ferma les yeux sous les coups de l'émotion une seconde.

-« Vous êtes malin, Professeur. Devinez. Je vous écoute. » fit-elle.

C'était trop pour elle seule. Et sans doute voulait-elle voir à quel point il la connaissait encore. Peut-être aussi voulait-elle qu'il rentre dans sa tête. Qu'il comprenne à quel point c'était putain de difficile de revivre cassée comme une vieille marionnette, tout en faisant bonne figure comme fille, comme mère. 

Le Professeur regarda la femme dans le noir et l'imagina seule dans la salle de bain. Il la voyait se passer une main dans les cheveux. Observer ses traits fatigués. La lumière crue des néons. Et lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était douce mais sûre.

-« Vous êtes allée à la salle de bain en vous disant que vous aviez besoin de cinq minutes. Vous vous êtes regardé et vous êtes demandée si vous deviez changer de vêtements. Mettre un tailleur d'inspectrice. Ou quelque chose d'autre. Vous vous êtes trouvée idiote. »

Protégée par le noir, Raquel ferma les yeux et accusa le coup. Elle aurait voulu que ça ne lui fasse rien. Elle aurait voulu que ces murs qu'elle s'était reconstruit ses derniers mois la protègent.

-« Vous vous êtes observée une seconde en vous demandant si vous deviez vous maquiller. Mettre du mascara. Puis finalement vous avez arrêté de vous regarder. J'imagine que vous avez essayée de sortir. Mais vous aviez l'impression de vous briser à chaque pas.»

Raquel sentit une larme perler au coin de sa paupière et ferma un peu plus fort les yeux pour empêcher les pleurs de s'épanouir. C'était trop. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle fut incapable d'articuler un mot, dégoûtée par elle-même d'être si faible, elle d'habitude inébranlable.

-« Vous avez pris votre téléphone, et vous vous êtes demandée si vous deviez appeler la police. Peut-être même avez-vous composée le numéro. L'avez-vous fait finalement ? » Questionna-il en scrutant le noir.

Cette fois, Raquel sentit une larme dévaler sa joue et elle serra les lèvres pour ne pas laisser sortir les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir de sa poitrine.

C'était trop tard, réalisa-elle en accusant les coups.

-« Non. » eu-elle finalement la force de répondre.

Lui, fit semblant de ne pas entendre la voix désespérée, elle d'y croire.

-« Vous avez reposé votre téléphone. Puis vous avez cherchée dans vos souvenirs de qui j'étais le plus proche. De Salva ou du Professeur. Je suppose que vous en avez conclu que c'était comme vous, Raquel, et l'Inspectrice. Elle est une part de vous, indissociable, mais elle n'est pas vous. »

Chaque phrase était plus difficile à entendre que la précédente. Chaque mot la touchait directement, comme un coup de poing.

Elle avait perdue, réalisa-elle en posant une main sur ses propres lèvres alors que les larmes lui échappaient et que ses épaules se soulevaient en sanglots silencieux.

Elle qui avait vécue entourée de murs forgés dans des milieux plus destructeurs les uns que les autres avait tout abattu. En s'offrant entièrement, corps et âme, en se laissant tomber amoureuse, en se laissant tomber tout court, elle lui avait permis de l'atteindre elle directement. Elle n'avait plus de défense, plus de protection, plus rien. Et peu importait à quel point Raquel Murillo était une femme forte, incroyablement forte, elle perdrait toujours face à lui.

Elle se détestait d'avoir fait confiance, elle se détestait de l'aimer quand même, elle se détestait d'être aussi putain de faible. Elle le détestait d'avoir vu cette faiblesse en elle, de s'en être servit. Elle le détestait de se rappeler à son souvenir tous les jours.

Et bien sûr, comme le livre ouvert qu'elle était pour lui, il le vit.  
Toujours dans la pénombre de la chambre, dans une réplique douloureusement similaire de la scène quelques mois auparavant, Raquel sentit une main terriblement nécessaire sur sa joue, une main qui descendit dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui.

Bien sûr qu'il était désolé. Elle le sentait dans les mains douces mais pressantes, et dans le silence qui planait.

Mais c'était fait, et c'était ineffaçable, inoubliable.

Elle vit les bras l'entourer, la serrer comme pour la protéger de tout. Elle aurait pu refuser. Continuer le combat. Comme ces sept derniers mois.

Mais c'était trop dur. Trop de souffrance. C'était se priver par sagesse. Mais ces bras-là, l'aimaient tellement. Elle n'avait jamais été si aimée, n'avait jamais tellement offert d'elle-même.

Alors elle les accepta et s'y fondit comme pour y disparaître. Elle sentit une main dans son dos, dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue, sur ses épaules. Comme pour effacer la souffrance de ses derniers mois, de ces dernières semaines.

-« Vous m'avez manqué. » chuchota-elle, parce que c'était vrai.

-« C'est vous qui êtes partie. » avait-il répondu avec un sourire dans la voix. Il comprenait.

-« J'ai essayé de faire sans. »

-« Je n'ai même pas essayé. » avoua-il en profitant de cette instant. Raquel qui laissait tomber sa garde l'espace d'un instant était une chose assez précieuse.  
Un instant, il laissa le silence s'étirer, profitant de la chaleur de la femme contre lui.

Puis comme une évidence, il l'embrassa.

JUSTE UN BAISER

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si nécessaire ?

Il n'avait même pas pensé à l'embrasser. Il l'avait juste fait. Et à la seconde où le contact se fit, il eut l'impression que le creux qui faisait souffrir son âme se remplissait d'elle, enfin.

Ses lèvres étaient mouillées de larmes, salées, mais il n'en avait royalement rien à foutre.

Et elle non plus.

Parce que ce vide qui le rongeait lui la détruisait elle ; et à l' instant où ce baiser arriva, elle ne parvint pas à le regretter. Elle n'arriva pas à ne pas le vouloir.

Alors elle passa ses deux bras autour de lui et le serra maladroitement, qu'il ne puisse pas s'éloigner encore : et elle sentit les mains de l'autre agripper ses hanches, son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux dans le même but.

Ses doigts à elle parcourait le visage, le dos, les épaules. C'était un baiser ou les lèvres suppliaient. C'était sept mois d'abandon et de lèvres d'étrangers fades qui s'effaçaient. Elle aurait voulu ne pas espérer. Vraiment. Raquel aurait voulu réussir à se dire « Ce n'est qu'un baiser ».

Sauf qu'en un baiser, elle aurait voulu le garder ici, lui demander de la garder un peu, peu importait le mal qu'elle devrait encore endurer.

Elle aurait voulu tomber à genoux et tout pardonner, si il promettait de ne plus partir.

Mais elle se rappelait. Elle était fière.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire des vêtements dans lequel il l'avait déshabillé une éternité auparavant ; les brûler pour passer à autre chose, c'était lui montrer son importance, mais les garder en faisant semblant de les ignorer, c'était du déni.

Elle aurait voulu lui parler de cette chambre qu'elle hésitait à changer, parce qu'elle revoyait chacun de ses gestes, de ses cheveux qu'elle avait hésité à couper pour moins se reconnaître devant le miroir.

Elle aurait voulu lui cracher au visage toute la souffrance de l'avoir bloquée, de l'avoir fait vivre avec et pour lui avant de la trahir de la pire manière, avant de disparaître comme un putain de fantôme.

Mais sous ce baiser la, la seule chose qu'elle avait plus besoin de faire que tout ça, c'était l'aimer. Alors elle se laissa aimer par les lèvres, sachant qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin pour ce soir.

Putain qu'il l'aimait, se dit l'ancien professeur.

Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, de guérir son âme, de lui faire comprendre l'ampleur des regrets qu'il avait eu ses derniers mois.

Sept mois à vivre à travers elle, a l'observer tous les jours. À la regarder parfois fumer sur le seuil de chez elle tôt le matin, quand elle pensait que personne ne la voyait, les yeux plein d'une peine dont il se savait responsable, une peine qu'elle refusait de faire subir à sa famille.

Raquel Murillo. La plus grande faille de son plan. La plus grande faiblesse de sa vie.

Il avait été incapable même de se séparer vraiment d'elle durant ses quelques mois. Incapable de ne pas détailler ses mimiques sur les photos d'elle qu'on lui ramenait régulièrement.

A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement sans se détacher. Il aurait voulu embrasser ses joues pour sécher ses larmes, mais il connaissait assez sa fierté pour savoir qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Alors il ne fit rien, se contentant de l'amener contre lui, le front contre son torse.

Il aurait pu en pleurer lui-même.

Elle aurait pu ne rien lui donner de plus que ça : lui pouvait bien l'aimer pour juste un baiser et une nuit platonique à l'avoir dans ses bras.

Elle pourrait ne jamais rien lui donner d'autre que ça lui suffirait.

Elle ne pleurait plus, acceptant silencieusement la caresse de la main dans son dos. Ce fut lui cette fois qui rompit le silence, étourdit par la sensation de ce corps contre le sien, de ce parfum.

-« Je vais vous laisser un numéro auquel me joindre, Raquel. Quand vous voudrez de moi, n'importe quand, je viendrais. » Chuchota il contre elle en embrassant son front.

Raquel Murillo. La plus grande faiblesse de sa vie. Et la plus précieuse femme au monde.

Le problème, c'est qu'il était tellement dans son rôle de professeur pendant le braquage qu'il s'était à peine vu tomber amoureux. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi elle. Mais la réponse venait d'elle-même ; comment ne pas l'aimer. Elle était suffisamment forte pour lui tenir tête. Égalait son intelligence, sa ténacité. Assumait son humanité. Avait la détermination de l'inspectrice et la douceur de la mère.

Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Il n'aurait pas pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

-« Je trouve que nos relations commencent toutes plus ou moins avec un téléphone, Professeur. » finit elle par dire un sourire dans la voix. Il sourit contre son front.

-« C'est vrai Inspectrice. Est-ce que cela vous déplaît ?» répondit-il du tac au tac, en insistant sur la nomination.

-« Je ne suis plus inspectrice. » répliqua elle.

-« Vous êtes toujours un peu mon Inspectrice. »

Il la sentit rire contre lui, presque comme un accident ; et il aurait voulu la faire rire encore et encore.

-« Restez pour la nuit. » ordonna elle d'une voix impérieuse en s'enfouissant un peu plus contre lui.

La fierté de cette femme était incroyable. Elle n'était pas fichu de lui demander tant ça la placerait dans une situation d'attente.

-« J'ai peut-être des projets, qu'en savez-vous ? » la taquina-il, en posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

-« Vous avez eu sept mois pour les faire vos projets. Vous restez. »

Il détesta entendre l'accent un peu hésitant des derniers mots. Il avait fait de Raquel une femme qui ne croyait plus en rien, et pour ça, il la serra un peu plus fort.

-« Bien sûr que je reste.

JUSTE UN DINER

Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, plus soulagée et plus légère qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie.

Lui avait moins dormi sans doute. Il l'avait écoutée vivre à côté de lui, et les heures s'étaient enchaînées avant qu'il ne ferme finalement les yeux.

Il se réveilla en sursaut alors que le soleil arrivait à peine, et il ne fut qu'à moitié surprit de trouver la place à côté de lui vide. Raquel restait l'inspectrice : et après avoir fondue en larmes dans ses bras, voilà qu'elle retournait au combat.  
Il se leva, remettant les draps jusqu'à effacer chaque plis et descendit paisiblement. Il la connaissait par cœur : sans doute avait-elle fouillée dans sa veste pour regarder sa nouvelle carte d'identité, et peut être si il n'y avait pas un micro ou deux.

Il savait qu'elle avait été rétrogradée en simple lieutenant, poste pour lequel elle était beaucoup trop qualifiée : et pourtant, elle y allait tous les jours, donnant le meilleur d'elle-même à des ingrats, estimait-il.

Il y avait un de ses nouveaux collègue spécialement qui rendait Sergio fou, lui qui était resté si loin. Un certain Benjamin, dont il avait la biographie entière dans un dossier.

C'était un homme détestable, jugeait-il.

Probablement en partie parce qu'il avait embrassé l'inspectrice sur le seuil de sa porte deux mois et sept jours auparavant.

Une part de lui s'était réveillée lorsque ce fut arrivé : une part dont le poil s'était hérissée.

Il ne se savait pas jaloux.

Le salon était déjà baigné de lumière, l'air chaud de l'été agréable dans cette maison si familiale.

Il s'arrêta devant la cuisine et eut un rire.

Sur la table, posée dans une tasse, reposait une petite capsule de café ainsi qu'une note écrite à la main.

« Avec bonne espoir que nous prendrons le prochain ensemble. »

Ce n'était pas signé, pas la peine.

L'homme salua cette attention. Elle y avait pensé, y avait pris le temps. C'était une invitation.

Il se fit le fameux café puis plia soigneusement la note, avant de la ranger dans son portefeuille.

D'une écriture serrée, il inscrivit un simple numéro puis une petite phrase.  
« Négociez-le moi. ».

—

Raquel n'avait pas appelée.

En quatre jours, pas un appel, pas un message, rien.

Et alors que Sergio tournait en rond, elle essayait de trier.

Tellement de données et si peu de temps. Elle avait besoin d'arrêter d'exister quelques heures, juste pour voir comment les choses étaient sans le filtre d'urgence qu'elle avait dans les yeux depuis quelques jours.

Si elle rappelait, c'était ouvrir la porte.

Elle le savait. C'était se donner une chance de réessayer. C'était s'offrir une deuxième fois.

S'offrir. Souffrir. Il n'y avait que quelques lettres de différence.

Des dizaines de questions. Voilà ce qui paralysait la main au-dessus de son téléphone.  
Et si c'était un autre piège ?

Une voix lui répondait dans sa tête ; la raison.

Pourquoi ? Tu n'es plus inspectrice. Tu n'es plus personne. Pourquoi voudrait-il s'approcher de toi ?

La peur revenait toujours ;

Parce que je suis un contact dans la police. Parce que je redeviendrais Inspectrice tôt ou tard. Parce que.

C'était absurde. Ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle se fabriquait des peurs irrationnelles : mais à chaque foutue fois qu'elle prenait le téléphone pour le contacter en se traitant d'idiote, la peur la paralysait. Encore.

Et si c'était quelques choses d'autre ? Elle était face à une intelligence au moins égale, si ce n'était supérieur à la sienne. Peut-être était-elle une nouvelle fois le rouage d'un plan qu'elle ne voyait même pas encore.  
Et elle était encore tellement fragile, tellement bancale. C'était trop. Cette simple idée l'étouffait.

Et la peur la retenait.

Ce fut également la peur qui déclencha tout.

Vers onze heures, Raquel tournait encore en rond dans la cuisine à ranger la vaisselle que sa mère avait mise au mauvais endroit. Et une peur brusque la saisie.

—-

Onze heure quatre.

À onze heure quatre, Sergio avait reçu un sms de Raquel. Qui l'invitait à venir manger maintenant. Peu lui importait la bizarrerie de l'invitation. A onze heure six, il était prêt, et à onze heure huit il était en chemin.

Il eut l'impression que les kilomètres entre eux s'étiraient au fil des secondes tant le trajet lui parut long ; et pourtant, vingt-quatre minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte de son hôte. Il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste et sonna.

Lui qui s'attendait à trouver l'Inspectrice eu un instant étrange de questionnement en voyant la jeune femme.

Pied nue, en pantalon noir flanelle et en chemise d'homme, un châle pâle jeté sur ses épaules.

Oh, les yeux était toujours perçants, le visage toujours décidé et la posture toujours droite. Mais il sourit.

Ce soir, c'est avec Raquel qu'il avait rendez-vous.

JUSTE UN JEU

La première chose qu'il vit de cette femme lui déplu.

La chemise. Une chemise d'homme.

Et pour le temps qu'il avait passé à l'observer, il n'avait aucun doutes sur à qui ce vêtement appartenait.

Au fameux Benjamin.

Que les choses soient claires. Il n'était pas jaloux.

C'était tout à fait différent.

Benjamin était arrivé dans la vie de l'Inspectrice bien trop tôt à son goût. Un mois après son arrivée au commissariat, il s'était permit de la raccompagner un soir de pluie où sa voiture était garée loin.

Puis lui avait offert un verre.

Avait proposé qu'ils sortent manger.

Puis sur le seuil de sa maison l'avait embrassée.

Et finalement, ce Benjamin était entré chez elle, pour n'en ressortir que le lendemain.  
C'était arrivé une fois. Une fois de trop. Une soirée à se ronger le frein en imaginant quelqu'un d'autre à une place que lui, voulait.

Mais encore une fois, il n'était pas jaloux. Pas du tout.

Vraiment pas.

C'était simplement que ce n'était pas un homme assez bien pour elle.  
Alors l- voir dans cette chemise le fit cligner des yeux. Et puisque Raquel cultivait toujours l'art du mystère, il fut incapable d'être certain. L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Ou était-ce juste le hasard ?

Il la savait tout à fait capable de lui faire payer une absence par cette chemise.  
Comme un « Regardez, vous n'étiez pas là. Quelqu'un d'autre l'était. »

Elle se décala pour le laisser entrer, et il s'exécuta.

Raquel était un peu fébrile. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose dans les placards, et elle eut un peu honte de lui servir des pattes aux tomates pour enfants.  
Lui ne se moqua pas mais sourit. Il avait dégusté une variété de plat plus gastronomique les uns que les autres lors de son dîner dans un cinq étoiles (quelques heures auparavant). Une chose aussi simple que des pattes le ramenait à son enfance.

Ce début de soirée paraissait bien innocent.

Cependant -car avec eux il y avait toujours un cependant.

Lorsqu'il sourit, il y avait dans ses yeux ce qu'il restait du Professeur. Un homme qui notait l'affront que Raquel lui faisait avec ce vêtement, et qui lui ferait payer en temps voulu.

Elle lui fit un sourire identique et cette fois, il en eut la certitude. Elle l'avait fait exprès.

D'accord.  
Un point pour vous Inspectrice, pensa-il en remontant ses lunettes. Le dîner prenait une allure de guerre froide, et tout deux retrouvèrent instantanément cette tension. Il savait exactement dans quel état Raquel était. Réfléchie. Impartiale. Elle prévoyait dix coups en avance, en supputant toujours qu'il en prévoirait onze.

L'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient pas se permettre auprès des autres d'exercer leurs pleins intellects. Parce qu'ils se l'avouent ou non, tous deux était d'une intelligence assez nettement supérieur à la moyenne.

Ce qui rendait leurs confrontations plus jouissives encore.

Bien sûr qu'ils s'étaient plu. Bien sûr qu'ils s'étaient haïs.

Mais jamais au grand jamais ils ne s'étaient méprisés.

Et au détour de leur conversation sans grand intérêt extérieur, Raquel regardait la force des mains, la féminité des sourires, la posture qui lui plaisait dans sa simple existence.

Comme lui observait la détermination des yeux sombres, l'assurance des coudes sur la table, s'émerveillait devant un roulement d'épaule.

Le dîner fut calme, chaque phrase était plus banale que la précédente ; comme la mer qui se retire avant un raz-de-marée.

Puis sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Raquel se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, avec un regard vers lui.

-« Vous venez ? » dit-elle simplement.

Bien sûr qu'il la suivit. En fait, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà déshabillée dans toutes les pièces de la maison par ordre alphabétique.

La chambre.

Leur chambre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser la propriétaire des lieux.

Leur place sur le lit devenait familière, et Raquel en fut étrangement touchée.  
Surprise même, de se dire que peut-être, peut-être que sa vie pourrait être toujours aussi pleine et vivante si cette place était comblé par cet homme.

Il la fixa un instant.

Et le jeu commença.

-« Ce n'est pas votre chemise. »

Il commençait. Premier pion.

-«Non.» avoua-elle avec un quart de sourire sans même le regarder.  
-« Je ne l'aime pas. » renchérit-il aussitôt.

-«La chemise ?»

-«Non, Benjamin. »

Il lui laissait voir une carte de son jeu, et il vit dans son regard un léger trouble.  
Je sais qui vous voyez, je sais son nom.

-« Dommage, si vous aviez répondu la chemise, je vous aurais demandé de l'enlever. » fit elle avec un regard impérieux en se penchant pour éteindre la lumière.

Et même dans le noir, il l'entendit sourire de cette victoire.

Et dieu seul savait qu'elle ne sourit pas longtemps lorsqu'il répondit.

-« Bien. »

Il avait dit un mot un seul. Mais dans le noir, ses mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise, soulagé de trouver un débardeur en dessous, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la peau qu'il avait sous les doigts.

-« Ce n'était pas dans ces conditions-là que je vous imaginais me déshabiller. » répliqua-elle finalement une seconde trop tard.

Surprise. Voilà ce qu'elle était.

Troublée. Pouvait-elle dire troublée ? Non. Troublée, ça faisait midinette.  
Non, Raquel, par ce geste, était ébranlée. Voilà qui convenait mieux.

Les mains chaudes sur sa peau lui donnèrent envie de plus. Pas nécessairement de sexe. Juste de lui.

D'une main ferme, elle garda sa main et la posa sur sa propre épaule.  
Ce contact, aussi faible soit-il, lui était nécessaire.

Ils se turent une seconde, abasourdis réciproquement par cet effet qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre.

-« Est-il gentil ? » coupa finalement le professeur, étouffant le silence. Sa main glissa le long du bras et resta sur le poignet sans oser saisir les doigts.

-« Ce n'est pas la question que vous voulez poser. »

-« Est-ce que vous l'aimez bien ? »

-« Toujours pas. » renchérit-elle. Il se vexa légèrement et serra brièvement le poignet de la femme, incapable de voir ses expressions dans la pénombre.  
Cette femme était intraitable.

-« Est-ce que vous avez couché avec lui ?» céda-il, la voix sérieuse. Rester dans l'indécision était pire pour lui que n'importe quelle réponse. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Le silence dura quelques secondes, et se fut elle cette fois qui se glissa dans ses bras.

-« Non. Non, vous avez tout fait pour que je ne vous oublie pas. » Accusa-elle en remontant une main contre la nuque. Il eut un sourire en se demandant si elle-même voyait comme chaque geste transpirait la volonté de contrôle.

C'était vrai. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. Trop obnubilé, trop amoureux pour sortir de sa vie comme ça.

Alors, il lui avait laissé des œufs de Pâques

LES ŒUFS DE PAQUES

Des œufs de Pâques.

Comme dans le jardin de sa vie, le Professeur lui avait laissé des œufs de Pâques.

Plein de petites actions, de petites ou grosses interventions indirectes dans sa vie. Parfois simplement des tags sur des murs, parfois, des opérations qui lui demandait des jours de préparation et des moyens phénoménaux.

En fait, ces interventions étaient ses activités essentielles. Une manière pour lui de rester son Professeur, de garder le contrôle. De ne pas se donner l'impression à lui-même d'être complètement fou de cette fichue femme. Disons qu'il faisait de son obsession quelques choses de constructif. 

-«Parce que vous l'avez fait exprès n'est-ce pas. Vous m'avez laissé des signes en sachant qu'il n'y aurait que moi pour les voir. » Dit-elle toujours dans le noir, son souffle contre sa peau.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de la lumière pour voir qu'il souriait.

Ça avait commencé par la banque, sept mois auparavant.

Elle avait été rétrogradée, et son salaire avec : avec deux personne à charge, Raquel avait fait plus attention aux dépenses, sans en dire un mot à cette famille qu'elle protégeait au-delà de tout.

Mais lorsque les premiers relevés de banque étaient tombés, elle avait relevé une incohérence énorme.

Son salaire était intact.

Plus que cela même. À chaque dépense qu'elle faisait, de la nouvelle machine à laver à un paquet de cigarette, la même somme aux centimes près lui était reversée.

-35€ à midi ?

+35€ à une heure.

Si bien que son salaire était intact.

Inquiète, et agacée par l'incompétence de la banque, Raquel avait appelée : mais non, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Un compte inconnu faisait ses virements. Tout était en règle.

Et lorsqu'elle avait demandée de quel pays lui venait cet argent tombé du ciel, la banquière lui avait répondu que les virements venaient des Palawan. Un archipel d'îles aux Philippines.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait compris à la seconde même. Mais la mention de ces îles était une confirmation.

-« C'était vous. Les virements. » Accusa-elle en pointant un doigt sur son torse.  
L'homme attrapa sa main au vol et emmêla leurs doigts.

-« Allons Inspectrice. Vous pouvez faire mieux. » L'encouragea-il un brin moqueur, sachant l'agacement que cela provoquerait. Elle serra ses doigts. Bien sûr que ça marchait.

Quoi d'autre, se remémora elle.

Puis soudainement, elle se redressa dans le noir, manquant de lui mettre un coup : et devinant ses pensées, il sourit.

-« C'était vous le putain de cidre ! Je ne suis pas folle ! » Lança-t-elle le cherchant du bout de ses doigts pour lui attraper le menton. Il sourit sous ses mains, et les doigts descendirent vers ses épaules entre colère et douceur.

Bordel de merde elle en était certaine.

C'était un fait inexplicable, qui avait commencé quelques mois auparavant. De temps à autre, la jeune femme achetait une bouteille de rouge à un épicier. Souvent, elle en buvait un verre seul en faisant les comptes, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle de réveillée dans cette petite maison surpeuplée.

Mais voilà. Un mardi soir qu'elle ouvrait ses dossiers, elle s'était servi à boire. Et au lieu du liquide rouge, du cidre d'un doré magnifique était descendu dans son verre.

Trop fatiguée pour noter, la jeune femme avait laissé passer, et avait oublié l'incident.

Mais voilà.

Ce tour de magie inexplicable c'était reproduit un fois, puis une autre. Et Raquel avait cessé de se voiler la face et était allée passer ses nerfs sur l'épicier du coin.

Elle avait acheté une bouteille à cet escroc et l'avait ouvert chez l'épicier. C'était bien du vin.

Et le lendemain, pourtant.

Le lendemain, à 9h37 précise, lorsque Raquel Murillo s'était servi un verre, c'est bien du cidre qui avait coulé.

C'était la même bouteille - Elle avait déchiré sciemment l'étiquette - et elle n'était pas ouverte. Et pourtant, c'était du putain de cidre.

Excédée, la jeune femme avait vidée la bouteille dans l'évier, intraitable. Et l'incident ne s'était plus jamais reproduit.

Toujours dans le noir, Raquel laissa courir ses mains le long des bras, du torse, puis posa finalement une main douce sur la joue de l'homme.

Les excuses ne lui venaient pas naturellement. Le pardon non plus.

Mais pour la première fois, elle eut la certitude que la vulnérabilité, la

faiblesse qu'elle ressentait face à l'homme était réciproque. Il lui parut perdu. Trop grand pour lui-même.

Et définitivement amoureux d'elle.

SEPT MOIS

Raquel passa une main de la joue à la nuque avec plus de délicatesse que ce qu'il pensait possible ; et il se sentit comme un enfant en faute. En un geste, elle lui montrait qu'elle avait compris.

Qu'elle avait saisi l'ampleur de son obsession, l'ampleur de la solitude qui l'habitait. Qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la portée de tous ses gestes, et les heures qu'il avait mis à les mettre en places.

La jeune femme se rallongea à côté de lui et entoura sa nuque de ses bras tout en restant à distance.

Elle comprit également ce que ces gestes avouaient de lui.

La solitude dans laquelle il baignait, et de laquelle sa simple existence le libérait. Plus de braqueurs à charge. Plus de frère. Plus grand chose.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'incidents comme ça qui lui étaient arrivés ces derniers mois. Des choses étranges, inexplicables, et qui indépendamment les unes des autres n'avaient aucun intérêt particulier.  
Les voisins qui déménageaient, cette pizza livrée par erreur après une mauvaise journée, le café sur son bureau les lundis matin qu'elle pensait devoir à Angel.

-« Vous aviez tellement peur que je vous oublie. » souffla-elle en entourant son visage de ses mains, ses doigts courant sur ses lèvres, ses joues, ses pommettes.

Lui ne dit rien. Parce que c'était ça.

Il voulait vraiment lui donner le temps de réfléchir, de pardonner.

Mais il lui refusait le choix de l'oublier. De le remplacer.

Peut-être parce que c'était injuste ? Sans doute. Lui pensait à elle tout le temps, vivait avec les souvenirs insupportables de sa peau sous ses doigts, de ses soupirs, du derniers baiser sincère. Il vivait avec leurs balades au piano, sa nuisette rose, son rouge à lèvres gravés dans son esprit. Et alors que les quelques femmes qu'il avait connu lui avaient vraiment plu, toutes paraissaient pâles et inexistantes, insipides. Et il avait la certitude absolue que personne d'autre ne lui plairait jamais après avoir découvert cette femme, cette personne.

Lui ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Et l'idée que l'inverse soit possible le plongeait dans un désarroi, un désespoir même, qui l'écrasait.

Alors par ses œufs de Pâques, il lui avait interdit.

C'était incroyablement égoïste, il en avait conscience. Comme lorsqu'il avait continué leur relation au-delà du jeu, en sachant qu'il devrait l'abandonner un jour.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il sentait dans les doigts sur son visage toute l'hésitation de cette femme de qui il était si dépendant.

Une part de lui hurlait.

Épousez-Moi. Venez vivre avec moi, où vous voudrez. Laissez-moi être à vos côtés, même si j'ai perdu le droit de vous embrasser. Permettez-moi d'exister pour vous. Dansez avec moi. Laissez-moi vous faire l'amour encore une fois ; je n'avais pas conscience que cette fois chez vous était là dernière. Cette part de lui qui aurait voulue s'excuser mille fois, lui faire comprendre à quel point il regrettait tout ça. Lui dire qu'il avait hésité à partir avec elle en abandonnant les autres, juste pour qu'elle ne découvre pas la vérité. Lui promettre de prendre soin de Paula comme de sa fille et de Marivi comme de sa mère.

Je pourrais vous aimer comme personne ne vous aimera jamais. Je pourrais vous faire l'amour toutes cette nuit et toute celles d'après pour que votre corps soit apaisé a default de votre âme.

Je pourrais vous supplier de m'aimer.

Et sans un mot, il posa une paume tremblante sur la main de Raquel  
sur sa propre joue. Et parce qu'elle était-elle, et qu'il était lui, il sût qu'elle comprit. 

Il le sentit parce qu'elle se reprocha sans le vouloir : leurs jambes, leurs coudes.

Et Raquel sentait dans la pièce une telle tension, une telle intensité que sa gorge se serra au point de l'empêcher de parler.

C'était terrible de se sentir autant à sa place, dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle devrait, dans les faits, haïr.

C'était elle-même qu'elle haïssait pour cela. Pour cette faiblesse.  
Et devant tellement de fragilité, la jeune femme posa son front contre lui et s'approcha, réalisant doucement ce que cela impliquait.

-« Vous avez passé sept mois à me... »

Elle chercha ses mots une secondes ; ce fut suffisant pour la couper. Tout était dit.

-« Oui. Quoi que vous disiez oui. J'ai passé sept mois à être à vous. » avoua-il d'un ton pressant, un peu plus grave, un peu moins stable, un peu désolé aussi. 

Un silence. Un silence parce que ses mains là brulaient, parce qu'elle ne le savait même pas si cette phrase était désespérément nécessaire ou désespérée tout court.

Mais devant l'ampleur de l'abandon qu'il lui offrait en quelques mots, elle céda.

Et se fut elle qui commença a le déshabiller.

L'ETREINTE

(truc deconseillé)

Elle eut simplement à l'embrasser et à lui enlever sa veste.

Ces deux petits gestes lui suffirent à perdre pieds.

Lui qui s'était dit qu'il pourrait patienter se rendit compte de sa propre faim en sentant deux mains chaudes glisser sous sa chemise.

Je suis amoureux de vous, aurait-il voulut dire. Mais lui jamais à court de mots ne parvenait à sortir une simple phrase.

Quand à Raquel, peut-être était-ce pire encore.

En acceptant cette dernière étape qu'ils avaient au fond déjà franchit, elle acceptait tout. Elle acceptait l'abandon complet.

La ferveur des mains sur sa peau ne la surprit pas, mais la combla au-delà du raisonnable ; et pour un simple parfum, pour une simple griffure entre ses omoplates, elle se sentait déjà tomber.

Et elle n'arriva pas à regretter.

Faire l'amour.

Voilà qui était pour eux la parfaite démonstrations de cette cohésion qu'ils avaient : leurs lèvres se trouvaient toutes seules, elles anticipaient ces morsures comme lui attendait ses griffures.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils se déshabillèrent, le tourbillon de sentiments était flou : désir, amour, joie, retrouvailles, tendresse, abandon bien sûr.

Mais également rancune, tristesse, besoin, excuse, fierté, orgueil.

Et colère aussi.

Elle était en colère pour tout.

Pour l'avoir fait se sentir souillée et humiliée, pour l'avoir abandonnée, pour l'avoir empêchée de l'oublier, pour l'avoir trahit, pour s'être joué d'elle. Elle était en colère d'une manière si désespérée cependant qu'il y avait quelques chose de triste même dans la ferveur de ses baisers. Il en faudrait du temps, avant qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur de le voir disparaître.

Vous m'avez abandonnée. Vous avez continué à me faire vous aimez alors que vous, vous saviez. Vous m'avez fait passer pour une imbécile, peut-être même que vous y avez cru.

Et moi je vais vous laisser me faire l'amour avec la terreur de retrouver le lit froid demain matin.

Oui. Oui, cette amour-là était tellement empoisonné par la peur et la rancune qu'il y avait quelques chose de cassé.

Alors, pour garder le contrôle malgré ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, et cette peur qui lui broyait le ventre, Raquel passa au-dessus de lui. 

Oui mais.

Lui était en colère également.

De l'avoir fait aimer autant, d'être devenue son monde sans même le faire exprès : au fond, lorsqu'il était encore le Professeur, chaque coup bas qu'il faisait à l'Inspectrice était une vengeance personnelle pour l'emprise grandissante qu'elle avait sur lui.

En colère contre elle d'avoir embrassée cet homme en se doutant qu'il le verrait, la colère de se dire que d'autres mains peut-être avaient touchées sa peau, l'avaient déshabillée ; quand les siennes devenaient plus possessive encore à mesure qu'il y pensait.

Voir Raquel prendre le contrôle le fit sourire, et il se promit de le lui faire perdre.  
Il y avait cette résistance chez elle qui ne céderait jamais complètement, cette force qu'il admirait avec parfois un brin de condescendance. L'entêtement.  
Entêtement ou pas, il lui manquait vingt ans d'art martiaux pour parvenir à le mettre si vite en échec ; et en quelques mouvements, il renversa encore la situation, saisissant ses poignets pour l'épingler sur le lit.  
Elle n'essaya pas de défaire la prise, la respiration haletante : mais il n'était pas idiot. À la moindre faiblesse, elle attaquerait de nouveau.  
C'était nouveau, ce paramètre entre eux. Ils avaient toujours fait l'amour avec tendresse ; mais là s'y mêlait un combat.

Il aurait voulu la voir ainsi, à demi-nue sur le lit, la respiration difficile, et les bras immobilisés. Nulle ne doute que ses yeux auraient continués à luire de fierté.

Mais le noir avalait tout, et sans qu'elle n'ait à le dire, il savait que Raquel préférerait la pudeur de la nuit pour ce soir.

-« Et c'est mieux ou moins bien que Benjamin dites-moi ? » accusa-il à moitié pour l'ennuyer, à moitié sérieux. Il l'entendit basculer sa tête lorsque ses lèvres à lui se perdirent sur sa peau, descendant dans le creux des seins, mordant parfois pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre gémir.

Elle ne répondit pas : alors il s'arrêta. Comprenant le message, la jeune femme tenta de se redresser en retenant un gémissement de frustration.

-« Vous voulez vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?» gronda-elle, orageuse, menaçante malgré leur position.

Oui, ce n'était pas le moment : pas alors que l'homme au-dessus d'elle - et c'était bien le seul qu'elle laissait occuper cette place - la rendait demandeuse du moindre contact qui pourrait apaiser sa faim.

-« Non. » admit-il en relâchant une de ses mains pour aider ses lèvres à parcourir sa peau.

Non, il ne voulait pas parler de cet homme. Simplement l'effacer entièrement de l'esprit de cette femme : il le ferait muter n'importe où de loin et de préférence dangereux.

-« Bien. Alors finissez de me déshabiller.» ordonna-elle d'une autorité impatiente qui le fit sourire autant que la main dans ses cheveux.

Ses mots le firent rire contre sa peau, mais il s'exécuta.

Plus rien n'existait. Plus de plan, plus de prudence, même plus la frontière des vêtements. Et malgré ses mains libres, Raquel ne chercha pas à inverser leurs places.

Non. Elle resta en dessous, elle si fière, sachant qu'il comprendrait.  
Elle posa une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux, et il comprit.

Elle s'abandonnait.

Encore une fois.

Une seconde chance, une chance de le laisser tout reprendre.

Oh, la lutte n'allait pas cesser, loin de là.

Mais elle s'offrait complètement.

Et dans sa respiration difficile, sa main tremblante, dans le soulèvement au tempo différent de sa poitrine, l'ancien Professeur vit enfin l'ampleur de sa terreur, et des ravages qu'il avait causés.

Parce que cette peur, cette peur lui retournait l'estomac, à Raquel. Un peu plus que cela même.

Elle était terrorisée. Paralysée à l'idée qu'il reparte. A l'idée absurde qu'il se joue encore d'elle. Qu'il se moque. Qu'il se lasse. Qu'il disparaisse simplement. Que cela ne soit encore qu'un mouvement de plus à un plan trop grand pour elle.

Terrorisée à l'idée de se donner encore une fois, et qu'il la brise encore.  
Voilà peut-être la seule chose dont elle ne pourrait pas se relever une deuxième fois.

Et alors qu'il commençait à lui faire l'amour, deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui pour s'y accrocher, et il sentit des larmes couler dans son cou, dans ce silence absolu qui faisait d'elle l'inspectrice.

Il passa un bras fort dans son dos pour la maintenir un peu plus contre lui, les lèvres embrassant tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'elle.

Seigneur dieu. Il était tellement désolé. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté quelque chose plus que le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

-« Je voulais juste voir si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait m'aimer comme vous. » souffla-elle, écartelée entre les vagues de plaisir et cette peine déchirante.  
Il ne s'était jamais autant détesté. Il ne l'avait jamais autant aimée.

Il coupa la suite en l'embrassant, et Benjamin lui parut tout à coup ridicule. C'était aussi terrible à dire pour elle qu'à entendre pour lui. Et il voulait juste la libérer de ça.

-« Je n'ai pas arrêté de vous aimer, Raquel. » avoua-il, en essayant de ne pas mourir de désir lorsqu'un gémissement échappa à son contrôle.

Il la sentit mordre son cou pour étouffer des gémissements ; et ils étaient si liées en cet instant qu'il ne savait même plus si c'était son plaisir à elle ou le siens qu'il sentait grimper aux creux des reins.

Elle s'approcha de lui, encore, et murmura quelques mots à son oreille.

Et il leur fallut moins d'une minute pour partir ensemble.

LE PARDON

Raquel reprenait à peine ses esprits, comme enivrée par ce plaisir-là. Cet homme était sa dose, et elle aurait bien du mal à s'en passer maintenant qu'elle était dans ses veines.

Ainsi, encore l'esprit retourner par les minutes précédentes, elle fut surprise de sentir des mains l'attraper presque avec violences.

Et encore plus de sentir l'homme l'embrasser désespérément.

Et alors, elle entendit quelques chose que toute sa vie elle garderait en mémoire. Que jamais encore elle n'avait perçût chez l'homme. Et pourtant, elle en avait presque tout vue.

Elle l'entendit pleurer. **5**

Interloquée. Perdue.

Raquel sentis les mains saisir son visage, et elle fut étourdie. Tout allait trop vite. Elle ne suivait plus.

Et lorsqu'il l'embrassa encore, elle sentit le goût du sel sur ses lèvres. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas ses larmes.

Les bras l'écrasèrent contre lui, et une main frénétique et fébrile passa dans ses cheveux.

-« Je suis tellement désolé Raquel. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. » Souffla-il la voix un peu brisée.

Elle sortit de l'étreinte de ses bras difficilement, perdue.

-« Je suis désolé pour tout, de tout le mal que je vous ai fait, je suis désolé, pardon pardon. »

Les mots s'entrechoquaient tant et si bien qu'elle devait les dénouer pour en trouver le sens, et Raquel posa les deux mains sur ses joues dans l'espoir de le calmer.

-« Je vous ai fait tellement de mal. Et je le savais. » Dit-il la voix moins sûr que tout ce qu'elle avait entendue.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Pas tout. Pas encore.

Mais de la même manière qu'il ne pouvait la voir malheureuse sans vouloir l'apaiser, malgré la réalité de ses mots, Raquel l'attira contre elle, posant la tête de l'homme sous la sienne, contre elle. Cette fois, s'était-elle qui l'étreignait.  
Elle sentit les bras accrocher son dos, et les épaules se secouer de sanglot. Ses mains à lui caressaient sa peau en gestes frénétiques, comme pour effacer quelque chose.

-« Je savais ce que ça vous ferais et j'ai continuée. Je suis désolée. C'était tellement égoïste, pardon, pardon, pardon. Je suis désolé Raquel. Je ne vous ferais jamais de mal, je ne laisserais personne vous faire de mal, pardon. Je vous ai fait tellement de mal. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. »

Les derniers mots s'étouffèrent contre sa peau, et il se laissa bercer entre ses bras. Il était tellement désolé.

Il l'avait vraiment cassé. Pièce par pièce, et en toute connaissance de cause. Il l'avait entendu, grâce au micro dans sa chambre. Il avait l'entendue craquer quatre fois.

Et impuissant, il l'avait écouté fondre en larmes. Il avait coupé le micro bien entendue, aussitôt. **1**

Mais il avait entendue.

Entendre quelqu'un d'aussi fort craquer sans masque lui était insupportable. Surtout elle.

-« Je vous pardonne. »

Et à la seconde où elle lui dit, elle comprit.

Elle pardonnait.

C'était un fait.

Elle n'oubliait pas. Mais devant une telle désolation morale, elle pardonnait.

-«Je vous pardonne tout. »

LA PROMESSE

Le Professeur s'était calmé aussi vite qu'il avait perdu le contrôle, et Raquel eu un sourire attendrie devant cet homme.

Il était sa perfection personnalisé. Ils étaient si différent et pourtant, si complémentaire.

Il releva la tête pour être en face d'elle même dans le noir, mais Raquel garda les mains sur son visage, autant pour elle que pour lui.

Il posa une main par-dessus la sienne, et bordel de merde elle se sentit bien. Parfaitement à sa place. Intellectuellement, physiquement, moralement, et même autre chose, un autre paramètre qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, et qu'elle acceptait de ne pas saisir.

Et sans un mot par cette main, elle comprit que chaque mot qu'elle avait pensé trouvait leur reflet exact dans l'âme de l'autre.

Et un instant, Raquel eu presque du mépris pour les autres, tous les autres. Les solitaire, les amoureux, les libertins.

Vous n'aurez jamais un tiers de ce que nous avons, se disait-elle. Vous ne comprendrez jamais un dixième de ce que nous sommes.

Et ça, elle savait que ne le lui pensait pas. Parce que lui était bon. Meilleur qu'elle en un sens, quand bien même les événements disaient le contraire.

Son pouce caressa sa joue, et elle le sentit sourire devant cette attention.

-« On pourraient passer au tutoiement à ce stade. Qu'en penses-tu ? «

suggéra l'homme.

On pourrait passer au tutoiement. On pourrait tout plaquer. On pourrait prendre notre famille, parce que maintenant c'est notre sous le bras et partir peut importer ou sans rien dire à personne. On pourrait se marier un soir sur la plage, sans faire de bruit. On pourrait trouver une école pour ta fille, là meilleur qui sois. On pourrait s'embrasser sur la plus haute montagne du monde, et faire l'amour dans les eaux les plus bleus. On pourrait vivre ensemble ou tu voudras, quand tu voudras, ou tu pourrais juste vivre toi et me laisser le privilège de t'observer.

Mais ça, Sergio n'en dit pas un mot. Il l'aimait excessivement. Comme pour tout, il était minutieux et obsessionnel.

Mais lui n'était pas certain qu'elle soit prête à l'entendre. Et pas certain non plus d'être prêt à le dire.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas senti tout de suite Raquel passer deux bras autour de lui, et emmêler leurs jambes. Mais il sentit en revanche la fermeté des mains contre lui.

C'était un mélange étrange de tendresse et d'autre chose qu'il mit une seconde à saisir.

Autorité ?

Contrôle ?

Sécheresse ?

Oh.  
Bien sûr.

Elle pardonnait. Ça ne voulait pas dire l'oublie (qu'elle oubliait). Et il se demanda brièvement combien de soir elle l'emprisonnerait aussi.

Il lui posa une main sur la nuque, dégageant ses cheveux.

-«Raquel. Je ne vais pas disparaître pendant la nuit. Je te promets. »

Une voix enrouée de sommeil -Qui lui redonna envie de lui faire l'amour-là maintenant - lui répondit d'un ton étouffé.

-«Pas sans me réveiller non. C'est un peu le but. »

Et les mains serrèrent un peu plus encore.

C'était la manière la plus mal fichue qu'elle n'ait jamais employé pour manifester cette envie de le voir rester. Trop fière pour implorer comme une part d'elle l'aurait voulu, elle et se contentait d'éviter.

Et il eut un pincement de cœur en se demandant combien de semaines, de mois il lui faudrait avant de s'endormir contre lui en confiance.

-« Je vais te le faire payer tu sais. » marmonna-elle, déjà emporté par le sommeil. Il se sentait vaciller aussi sous le poids des nuits trop courtes, mais sourit néanmoins.

-« J'ai hâte de voir ça, Inspectrice.»

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette foutu relation, Raquel Murillo et Sergio Marquina s'endormir en égale.

LA CHASSE

Il s'était attendu à ce que la vengeance de la femme soit terrible. Alors il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surprit.

Mais déstabilisé ça. Oui. Sans doutes parce qu'il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si vite ; il la soupçonnait d'y penser depuis plus longtemps que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

Mais il avait eu la douceur de se réveiller dans ses bras plusieurs fois. Probablement parce qu'elle était habituée à dormir avec Paula, Raquel avait passé deux bras autour de sa taille à lui. Ça l'avait fait sourire. Cette femme-là, peu importait ce qu'il aurait à faire pour la garder, il le ferait. 

C'était à peu près les pensées de Raquel.

Son esprit s'était apaisé pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois. Elle pouvait enfin, enfin fermer les paupières sans que des pensées terribles ne l'assaillissent. Elle se savait forte ; et quand bien même ça lui coûtait, elle aussi avait toujours réussie à faire face aux problèmes seuls.

Mais alors à deux, avec lui. Elle n'avait peur de rien ; tout ce qui leur tomberait dessus comme mal ne serait jamais comparable à ce qu'ils pourraient se faire, à ce qu'ils s'étaient fait entre eux.

L'heure était à la vengeance.

Tout d'abord, elle lui avait fait baisser sa garde. Et ça c'était malin. Elle lui avait paru tellement occupée ! Elle courrait à droite à gauche entre sa fille, les finances, les papiers, son travail. Elle trouvait toujours du temps pour lui bien sûr. Et ils passaient leurs nuits à deux plusieurs fois par semaine, les jambes emmêlées et les respirations apaisées.

Et puis : lorsqu'ils ne dormaient pas côte à côte, le professeur écoutait, par le biais du micro derrière la tête de lit, la respiration régulière de la femme. Sa présence était devenue l'élément essentiel de sa vie.

Et elle était si occupée, si débordée par sa propre vie que pendant quelques heures, quelques minuscules heures, il baissa sa garde.

Au bout de trois semaines de ce rituel, Raquel débordée, échevelée, et visiblement pas loin de l'explosion lui avait demandé si il pouvait aller chercher Paula chez une amie dans la campagne, où elle était depuis la veille au matin. Il avait tardé à répondre - trop obnubilé par le mouvement de ses cheveux électrique autour de son visage - et devant cette latence, elle avait claqué la langue puis avait asséné sèchement qu'elle le ferait elle-même.

Il avait ri doucement, l'avait pris par la taille, la forçant au calme un instant, et il l'avait senti s'apaiser dans ses bras.

Il y allait, l'avait-Il rassuré avec un baiser sur le front.

Grossière erreur que de prendre Raquel Murillo pour une demoiselle en

détresse. Il ne la croyait pas assez vicieuse pour utiliser autant d'arme contre lui.  
Et une part de lui trouvait ça encore plus charmant. Il devait être fou.

Le pauvre professeur, chemise repassé et cravate impeccable, était arrivé à l'adresse indiqué, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un pâturage vide. Il n'était pas idiot. Le piège lui était apparu à la seconde même où le GPS lui avait lancé « Vous êtes arrivé » d'un ton monocorde, et il avait fait demie tour sur les chapeaux de roues.

Seulement.

Lui qui s'était absenté deux heures, deux petites heures, se retrouva bras ballants lorsqu'il passa le seuil de chez son amante.

Il comprit qu'il y avait un problème à la seconde même où il gare la voiture. La porte de la maison était entrouverte, et les fenêtres n'avaient plus ni stores ni rideaux.

Ses pas résonnèrent contre le sol nu lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce principale.  
La plupart des meubles avaient disparu : ceux qui restait était couverts par d'énormes toiles blanches.

Les murs étaient nus, la trace des cadres encore visible au mur.  
La maison était vide.

Et posé en évidence sur le bar, tranquillement, reposait le micro de la chambre, accompagné d'une note à la main.

Précautionneusement, l'homme la saisit, l'inspecta, puis l'ouvrit.  
Ses doigts suivirent le tracé de l'écriture manuscrite.

Cette femme était incroyable. Elle avait simplement disparut, comme elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse, emportant tout ce qui composait sa vie au passage. Le laissant seule, avec le défi silencieux de la retrouver.

Le mettant à sa place en un sens. Le poids de l'absence se fit ressentir, mais moins que celui de l'ignorance.

Vous êtes bien orgueilleuse, inspectrice.

Les mots de cette courte lettre résonnaient à ses oreilles comme quelques choses entre mots d'amour et provocation. Mais ça lui plut.

Quelques mots. Une infinité de possibilités. Et l'insolence d'une nomination. C'était tout. Quelques lettres.

« Bonne chasse, Professeur. »

Et il sourit, près a tout pour la retrouver.


End file.
